Welcome to the Ball
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: Allen is being forced to go to a ball with his Master, but he's not very thrilled. Coincidentally, Road is coming too! How will their night turn out? "Imagine your OTP" prompt. Light AlllenXRoad fluff! Please review and Enjoy!


**Hiya! I'm Abyss-chan, and I'm here with another fluffy one shot! Enjoy the RoadXAllen fluff!**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP having to go to a party they didn't want to attend, but end up talking to each other the whole night.**

**By the way, this is set during the time Allen was training under Cross. He's fourteen right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Katsura Hoshino would be writing fluffy one shots on fanfiction.**

* * *

**Allen**

"I suppose that will do. Lets go." Cross walked out of the store, leaving Allen in a new suit. The tailor look expectantly at the young boy. It wasn't hard to guess he was after the money. Allen nodded at him and went back into the changing room. Instead of getting back into his other clothes, he stuffed them in the bag the suit came in and grabbed a wad of cash from his other pair of pants.

When he walked out, he counted out the price of the suit and gave the waiting man his money. Allen watched longingly as he put the hard-earned cash away in the register. It had taken a whole week to gain that much money.

Allen ran out of the store, and caught up with his master, who was strolling down the sidewalk.

"Did you pay?" Cross asked.

"Yes."

"Idiot apprentice. That money was supposed to be for emergencies."

"What type of emergencies?" Allen asked wryly.

"For the times I run out of cigarettes. Or when a lovely lady needs to be paid for her services." Allen sighed quietly. He couldn't win this argument.

Or any argument, really.

"Do we really have to go to the ball?" Allen asked, changing the subject.

"Idiot. I was invited and somehow, you were too. You're fourteen now anyway, so it's about time you start looking for a women." Allen blushed, but shook his head.

"Master, I can just go earn some money? I really don't want to go to this ball."

"Listen, no one cares what a dirty being like yourself wants. You're coming, got it? If you end up ditching, the ladies will be asking, and what am I supposed to say to them?"

"Child labor?" Allen mumbled. This earned him a smack on the head.

"Shut up, boy. Do you have the tickets?"

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**Road**

"Eh? But Millennie! Those are boring!"

"Road, we need to keep up a good public appearance. All you have to do is show up, maybe dance if you are asked."

"But I don't like standing around with all those subhumans. It's even worse if I have to dance with them!" Road complained. Millennie chuckled and ruffled her spiky hair.

"I promise I'll give you a gallon of candy." Road paused and pursed her lips.

"Two gallons?"

"Deal."

"Alright, I'm getting ready!" Road cheered and ran out of the Earl's room, already thinking of what flavors of candy she wanted to try.

When she ran into her room, she jumped into her closet and began to seriously scan the shelves for something to wear. She wanted something filly, probably with a few bows too. She'd probably have to fix her hair too.

Eventually, she picked out a pink and purple dress with a very frilly skirt. Rushing to the bathroom, she brushed her hair and picked out a purple head band with a pink bow that matched the dress. She examined herself in the mirror, until she squealed and summoned her checkered door.

"Millennie, I'm ready!" The Earl looked up from his rocking chair and admired her outfit.

"Sheryll will be excited." He commented. Road giggled, imagining the look on her daddy's face.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Already there. I was left to convince you." Road grinned and hugged the Earl tightly.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

**Allen**

Allen passed the tickets to Cross just as the got to the door. A man stood and collected each ticket while another man held the door open for the guests. The moment Cross and Allen walked through the door, a group of girls crowded around Cross, greeting him excitedly. Cross put on his most charming smile (which Allen found disgusting), and kissed one lady's hand. Without missing a beat, he discreetly kicked Allen in the shin, hinting for him to go away. Allen grunted, but gladly left to go find a chair to sit in for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he sat down, two girls who seemed about his age approached him. Allen almost groaned when he noticed them, but he quickly put on his smiling mask and stood up.

"Hello!" A black-haired girl started. "I'm Annabell, and this is my friend, Cadence."

"Good evening ladies. I am Allen Walker. It is a pleasure to meet you." Allen paused to take both their hands and gently kissed both of them. He was amused to see the blush forming on their cheeks.

"P-Pleasure. We could help but notice you when you walked in, and, um, Cadence would like to ask for a dance." Annabell announced for her friend, who was cowering behind her arm. Allen smiled and held out his gloved, left hand, bowing slightly.

"Then may I take the honor of giving you this dance, Miss Cadence?" Allen asked. The girl nodded nervously and gave her friend one last look before taking his offered hand.

Allen was glad Mana had taught him everything about ballroom dancing when he was young. It had been years since he last danced, but he'd spent most of the afternoon recalling lessons he'd learned and proper manners.

When the next song started up, Allen led the dance perfectly, spinning the young lady around the room. He noticed, with slight satisfaction, the glances from other girls around the room. He allowed himself an amused smile before remembering that this would probably only bring him more dances. Allen's mood fell slightly, but he didn't let his expression show. He gazed into Cadence's eyes the whole dance, occasionally complementing her on her skills and outfit. In simpler terms, flirting. After what seemed for far too long, the song finally stopped and Allen led his blushing partner back to her friend.

"T-That was wonderful. Thank you for spending your time with me." Cadence stuttered. Allen smiled warmly and kissed her hand again.

"Anytime." The two girls walked off together, very obviously giggling. Allen went to go find his seat again, but he was stopped before he could reach it.

"Hello young man." Allen looked up to see a women standing next to her blonde daughter.

"Good evening Madam." Allen bowed low, noticing the multiple rings decorating the woman's hand. She must be someone of high status.

"Can I ask your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Allen. Allen Walker."

"You are quite the dancer, Allen Walker. Would you mind sparing a dance with my daughter? It's her first time at an event such as this."

"Of course." Allen turned to the teenager beside her mother. She didn't look very excited to be there. Allen felt a challenge coming on. "Miss-"

"Eve. Call me Eve."

"Miss Eve, may I have the honor of giving you this dance?" Allen repeated the lines he'd used earlier. Eve nodded and stepped away from her mother's side. Allen took her hand and pulled her into the crowd. Being sure to stay in the mother's view, so he'd leave a good impression, he danced slowly, smoothly guiding her steps. It was obvious she wasn't very practiced in dancing, but he wasn't surprised. Her mother had said it was her first time.

After a particularly complicated spin, Eve grinned in excitement and Allen responded similarly. He done it. He'd made her smile in under a minute. He vaguely wished he was getting paid for this. He'd have enough money to make up for the suit by the end of the night.

The next hour was mostly the same thing. Allen tirelessly danced on, never letting his smile fall. He's somehow avoided Cross the whole time, which was the only thing that kept him happy. His arms felt like he was going to fall off and his feet had been stepped on so many times, it was hard not to limp.

After what must have been his eleventh dance, Allen excused himself to the restroom, hoping to get a break.

He spent an unnecessarily long time in the restroom, prolonging his actions until he had no choice but to leave.

When he came out, he was terrified to see a cluster of girls his age waiting a few feet away from the doorway, obviously waiting for him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Road**

Road came through her doorway with the Earl into an empty room. Once the Earl stepped out, he shed his Noah form and made himself more presentable. Road closed her doors and ran out of the empty room, into a hallway. She followed the sound of voices and music until she came out on a balcony overlooking the Grand Ballroom. She'd been there many times before.

Looking around, she searched for the head's of her family. She spotted Jasdevi standing by the food table, grabbing cookies and shoving the food down their throats. She noticed there seemed to be a wide berth around them.

Upon more searching, she found Lulubell leaning against a wall, fanning herself while a few men hid behind pillars and watched her. Anyone who dared approach her was turned down. Road giggled. Lulubell was always like that.

It was a bit harder to find Tyki. Eventually, she saw him dancing with a brunette amongst the crowd of couples. Tyki was an amazing actor.

Road went to scanning the crowd some more. Her father had to be there somewhere, but it was probably likely he was in some sort of meeting in a back room. He always found a way to escape those, though, so he could spend time with Road. She didn't mind being pampered by her father. All she had to do was call him daddy and occasionally hug him, and he would do anything for her. Unfortunately, she didn't find the familiar ponytail of her foster father.

She squinted when she saw a flash of an unnatural white in the middle of the crowd. Upon further inspection, she found a white haired boy dancing with a very red lady, who was probably some noble. Road would have turned her attention elsewhere, but she noticed a large crowd of about twenty girls staring admiringly at the two dancers. It was likely they were just looking at the boy. Road couldn't see his features over the distance, but Road grinned evilly. Oh how fun it would be to steal him away from his admirers.

Road skipped to the stairs, keeping her eye on the white hair of the boy.

When she entered the crowd, she got lost very quickly, but she stumbled across the staring girls. Following their gazes, she found the boy and his partner. Road almost gasped.

There was a good reason every young girl was staring at him. He was gorgeous. Road found herself admiring the red scar running down his left eye. She couldn't tell how far it went up, because the soft, white bangs covered his forehead.

He was an amazing dancer. His posture was the best Road had ever seen, and he led the dance perfectly, never missing a step. He was wearing a black tuxedo with white gloves and a white rose in his breast pocket. Road smiled triumphantly at her find. She was going to have fun stealing him all night.

Road started to walk his direction, but she froze upon feeling an annoying buzz she immediately recognized.

Innocence.

Road looked around curiously for the source of the irritating buzz. Her eyes landed on the dancing boy. She knew it had to be him. Road grinned. This would be even more interesting.

* * *

**Allen**

Allen spun the girl around twice before resting his hand back on her waist. The girl he was with was thankfully skilled at dancing, and Allen was happy to say he hadn't been stepped on yet.

He could feel the stares on his back while he danced, but he didn't dare look away form his partner's eyes. It would be impolite. Especially since she was a nobleman's eldest daughter.

Allen smiled handsomely at the girl as the song ended, and led her back to her father, still holding her hand. Her father thanked him and Allen bowed. Turning around, he found three different mothers practically pushing their daughters in his direction. Allen closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, a short girl with blueish hair was standing in front of him.

"Um, hello?" Allen greeted cautiously. The girl giggled and took his hand.

"Hello! What's your name?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, Allen Walker."

"Wow! Would you mind dancing with me?" Allen looked up to see the mothers sighing, but already withdrawing, getting ready for the next song.

"Sure. May I have your name?" Allen asked, regaining his composure.

"Road Kamelot. Daughter of the Prime Minister of Portugal." She announced.

"Well, Miss Kamelot, I would be honored to dance with you." Road grinned and took the hand he offered.

The next song was a slow one, Road was thrilled to find out, so Allen gently touched her waist and grabbed her hand. He slowly rocked back and forth, spinning in slow circles. Road followed each of his steps perfectly. Allen genuinely smiled when Road grinned at him. Her smiles were contagious.

About halfway through the song, Road pushed herself closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Allen's face burned bright red. This had never happened before. What was he supposed to do? Mana never covered this!

Allen continued dancing like usual though, trying to ignore the glares he was receiving from the other female guests. Allen wondered why he was so popular. It was a nuisance. He was only planning to sit down the whole night and wait for Cross.

All too soon for Road, the song ended and Allen pulled away.

"That was really fun, Allen-kun!" Allen was surprised at the Japanese honorifics, but he made no comment on them.

"Yes, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Allen-kun? Do you mind coming with me?" Allen tilted his head slightly, and eventually agreed.

"Where are we going?"

"A secret!" Road put her fingers to her lips and pulled him out of the crowd, avoiding Allen's admirers. She quickly pulled him up the stairway, and brought him straight back to a glass door. Allen reached out before her and opened the door, saving her the trouble. Road giggled and walked out on the balcony. Allen followed afterward, gaping at the view.

Down on the ground behind the mansion they were in, was a pond, glittering with light from paper lanterns that were hanging from stakes around the edges. It was pitch black outside, much later than when Allen first arrived. The stars were clearly seen, as it was a cloudless night.

"Isn't it so pretty?" Road asked.

"Yes." Allen looked around, but he grew surprisingly bored of the scenery. "Was there something you wanted Miss Kamelot?"

"Call me Road."

"Eh?"

"I'd like it if you would call me Road instead of my last name." Road clarified.

"Alright. Is that all?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you!" Allen was taken aback by her bluntness, but he didn't let it show.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're cute! Also, it's fun to see the angry looks on everyone's face."

"Who is everyone?"

"The queue of girls waiting to dance with you. Surely you noticed?" Allen rubbed his head, and looked nervously at the ground.

"Well, I did..."

"You're quite popular."

"Am I?"

"No one ever has won over this many girls in one night before, except for my uncle."

"I'm sure there are others far better than I. I'm only here because my Master brought me, not for dancing."

"You seem to be doing a lot of that tonight." Allen chuckled tiredly.

"I must. I can't be rude." Allen said, playing absentmindedly with his hands. Road watched them for a while, not caring to continue the conversation. Eventually, she took hold of them and intertwined hers with his.

"Well, if you'd like, I'll stay with you for the rest of the night to scare off the other girls. That way they will blame me and not you." Allen seemed to think on it before quietly nodding.

"That would be a relief. I hope this doesn't trouble you." Road giggled and patted his arm.

"You're such a gentleman! Of course it doesn't trouble me! I offered in the first place." Road enjoyed the faint blush on his cheeks. Hooking her arm around his, she pulled him back inside. When they got to the top of the stairway, Allen took her hand and held it up, guiding her down the stairs. Road smiled at his actions, and let him support her while she walked. She looked up to see Allen's admirers enviously watching. She was satisfied to see all eyes on her. She was so lucky! Road hoped Millennie would let her bring this exorcist doll home.

"Would you like another dance?" Allen asked. Road nodded enthusiastically, and walked with him to the center of the crowd.

Allen immediately took the lead and started the traditional Waltz. Occasionally, he dipped her back or spun her around by the waist. Road kept her eyes on Allen's, and she never saw the circle forming around them. Allen, however, did notice. He resisted the urge to smirk.

"Miss Road, please step on my feet. I'm to lead you into a different dance." Road did as he told. Allen suddenly sped up the dance. The music seemed to go away as they both focused on their moves. Road had never danced anything like it before. She was surprised to know exactly what to do. Allen made small motions that caused Road to do exactly what he needed for the next step. Eventually, Road stepped off of his feet and danced along with him, getting the hang of the movements. People around them had stopped dancing to watch the pair take the floor.

With a sudden flourish, Road dipped back into his right arm and Allen made her freeze in place, signaling the end of the dance. The other guests clapped while Allen pulled her up. Road looked around, slightly dazed from the attention. Allen bowed to her and then led her to the drinks.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Definitely. Is it just me, of did it get hotter in here?" Road asked playfully. Allen looked at the Non-alcoholic section of the beverages at the table and grabbed two Sparkling Rosemary Limeades.

"Here you are, my lady." Road smiled and took the offered drink. Before sipping, she held out her glass in a toast.

"To tonight." Allen shrugged and tapped the bottom of his glass to hers.

"So," Road started. "Who's your Master?"

"The devil incarnate." Allen responded. Road flinched when his face darkened and a pair of horns grew out of his head. She assumed they weren't real, and it was only her imagination, but she wasn't completely sure.

"How so?"

"He's a perverted, drunk old man who racks up more debt than he can pay off. Most of it comes from his drinking habits, because he refuses to pay for any sort of alcohol. In the end, I'm the one who has to pay the loansharks, who are constantly after him. I always get pushed aside and left to work for annoyed bartenders and murderous acquaintances that want to get revenge on him for stealing their money, or ripping them off for their services.

"Every night, he brings home some new partner, and spends the whole night with her in his room. In the morning, we leave what ever hotel we're at and move on to the next one. Of course, he's never paid for a room before. When he sends me out to go shopping, I get mugged by people who are angry. Happens almost everyday.

"Today, he got invited by some of his recent lady friends to come to this ball. So, he takes my money, and buy himself a ticket. Then, of course, the ladies want to see me dressed up in a suit, so they ask him to bring me along. And here I am, dressed up in a suit, being forced to dance with every girl here, because for some reason, they don't take the hint I'd like to sit down and have a drink, instead of spin in circles and complement someone's earrings!" Allen's rant finally ended, leaving a shocked Road. Somehow, no one else had heard the loud curses streaming from his mouth. Eventually, he calmed himself and a friendly smile painted his face.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm not on very good terms with my Master."

"Than why do you stay with him?" Allen's eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered something.

"I made a promise to someone important. To keep up my end of the promise, I have to learn from my master, no matter how much I despise him."

"Does your master have a name?"

"Marian Cross." Road was surprised to hear that name come from Allen's mouth.

"Cross?"

"You know him?"

"No, I've only heard of him." Allen nodded, unperturbed.

"He's probably ripped off someone you happen to know. If so, I apologize for him. I can give you some money to pay back whatever debt he owes." Road smiled and shook her head.

"No, there's no need. I don't think there's any debt that needs repaying. My daddy has plenty of money anyway." Allen breathed out, relieved. Road laughed at his expression while he took a sip from his limeade.

"What about you, Miss Road. Why are you here tonight?"

"Well, a rather influential friend of the family invited me, my uncle, cousins, and father to the ball, since my father has an appearance to upkeep. I didn't really want to go tonight, but now I'm glad I did."

"Why is that?"

"I got to meet you!" Road smiled. Allen laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"I'm happy you think so highly of me." Road was about to respond, when a loud voice called from the crowd.

"Hey! Idiot apprentice! It's time to go! Bring me a bottle of wine!" Allen sighed and reluctantly set his glass down on a tray filled with used and empty glasses.

"That would be my Master. I'm afraid I must leave, Miss Road. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Awww, you really have to leave?"

"Yes, or else I will be punished later." Road puffed out her bottom lip in a disappointed pout.

"I'll let you leave only if you do one last thing for me."

"Alright. What would you like Miss Road?" Road grinned mischievously and stood up next to Allen.

"Kiss me goodbye." Allen's eye's widened and he took an involuntary step back. Road almost cackled at the dark red blush quickly spreading across his cheeks.

"Er, Miss, I only just met you tonight! I couldn't possibly-"

"So you won't kiss me?" Allen just blushed harder and frantically adjusted his jacket.

"Then you can't leave." Road said smugly. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring the feel of innocence so close.

Allen looked around nervously, hoping no one was watching. By some luck, everyone was occupied with their friends or partners, and no one payed attention to him or the pouting girl hugging him. Allen rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away gently. Road looked up and frowned, but Allen leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. Her frown melted away as she tried to press closer, but Allen pulled away.

"Goodbye Miss Kamelot, please enjoy the rest of the night." Allen discreetly grabbed an unopened bottle of wine from the drinks table behind him, and slipped into the crowd.

It didn't take long to find his Master, who was walking out the door with two blonde women on each side. Allen ran up behind him, but didn't bother to announce his presence. Cross wouldn't notice him until the morning anyway.

Allen looked back one last time. A part of him was dying to stay until the dance was over. Allen reflected on the events of that night. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

**Road**

Road stood frozen in her spot for what felt like an hour. Road wanted so desperately to chase after him, but the Noah part of her was telling her to stay put, since Exorcists weren't supposed to be romantically involved, with the Noah.

"Road! Who was that boy?" Road snapped out of her trance to see Tyki walking over with a smirk on his face. "Are you in love?" he asked teasingly.

"Ma~aybe!" Road replied, before skipping away to go find the Earl. He'd probably be interested to hear that Marion Cross was in town.

Road decided she didn't want to tell him about Allen though. It'd be best if no one knew that she'd found a crush.

_You should probably forget about it too._ She told herself. But even though that was probably the right thing to do, Road knew she'd never be able to forget that particular exorcist.

_Allen Walker. I can't wait to dance with you again!_

* * *

**Fin!**

**Please, please, _please_ leave a review with your opinion below! Even if it's only one word, I appreciate every single review I get! Just think, the more reviews you leave, the more fluffy one shots I'll write!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Abyss-chan out~!**


End file.
